sin estrellas
by xXkarincullenXx
Summary: BELLA, JASPER Y EMMETT SON TRES HERMANOS MUY PUNK QUE SE VAN A VIVIR A FORKS, PERO NADIE LES DIJO QUE CUPIDO ESTARIA PRESENTE. MÁS ADELANTE LEMMON
1. Chapter 1

1 cap: cambios.

Querido diario:

* * *

son las 3:00 de la mañana y no eh podido pegar pestaña, todo por que mañana me voy a forks. Mi madre por fin decidió mandarme lejos de casa con mis hermanos para darle la privacidad suficiente que necesitaran ella y su nuevo estúpido marido Phil. Bien no todo esta perdido, por lo menos me voy con mi padre como siempre quise y aparte me voy con mis hermanos emmett y jasper. El reloj marca las 4:45 de la mañana ya casi es hora de irme.

Me vestí con mi minifalda escocesa roja con negro y mi top con la imagen de hey monday. Mis hermanos igual que yo están hartos de phil y sus ideas "rosa chicle y azul bebé". Para mi fiesta de 13 me hizo vestir un vestido rosa floreado!. En mi familia soy la menor y mis hermanos me infundaron lo punk. Ellos sabes TODO sobre mi y son algo sobre protectores pero los amo y son mis mejores amigos.

Enana baja se hace tarde!- jazz mi hermano, es mayor que yo solo por 3 años y se cree muy mayor. Es muy atento y tierno con migo .

Hey! No le digas enana a la pulga!- emm mi otro hermano, es mayor que yo por 5 años. Me hace reír.

Princesa baja- mi mamá, la quiero mucho pero ella elije y no tenemos problemas, ella ama phil es justo.

Baje las escaleras con 2 maletas y por mi gran torpeza casi me caigo, pero emm me sostuvo. Le pedí a jazz que bajara las otras 5. tome mi moto y la guarde en la parte de atrás de mi convertible negro. Jazz con su ferrari fiesta negro y emm con su gran jeep.

Viajamos por horas a gran velocidad haciendo carreras cada tanto y parando en los pronto de bencina (aquí los pronto son las vencieras con algún local para comer). Al llegar a forks vi mucho, pero, mucho verde.

Chicos!- nos saludo charlie al llegar. Los tres corrimos a abrazarlo, pero yo no soy estúpida, fui la primera en soltarme y corrí a buscar la mejor habitación. Parecía el palacio de ensueño de barbie, pero nada que 2 galones de pintura para pared no solucionen. Me tire en la cama y hundí mi cabeza en la almohada, pensé en jacob mi ex no es que me aya dolido dejarlo pero no fue solo el, también fueron mis mejores amigas leah y emily, mis amigos quil, embry, seth, sam, paul y jared, en mi instituto en mi banda y mi vida. Sin darme cuenta ya estaba sollozando. Mis hermanos entraron.

Bells?- me dijo emm con tono preocupado.

Que sucede?- me pregunto jazz.

No nada, llevo mejor la bisexualidad que la bipolaridad- al decir esto mis hermanos abrieron los ojos como platos- solo bromeo-

bien y que tal si montamos las motos y recorremos la ciudad?- emm si sabe como hacerme sentir mejor. Tomamos las motos y salimos. En la calle todos nos miraban. Muchos fresas. Paramos para hablar más tranquilamente.

-wow esta lleno de "niñas bien" sera difícil socializar- dije para mi.

-no me gusta como te miran los chicos bells- dijo jazz

-bien sera por que aquí todas se visten como monjas con la falda

hasta los talones, admítelo jazz tenemos una hermanita sexy- los 3 reímos y nos marchamos.

Es genial sentir el viento acariciar tu cabello. De pronto jazz paro en seco y me vi forzada a maniobrar muy brusco.

Que pasa?- pregunte. Jazz me señalo al frente y luego se paro en frente mio. Emm miraba fijamente a los motociclistas que hicieron que frenáramos.

-demos la vuelta en "U"- dijo emm con tono dominante.

Vamos, solo queremos un poco de diversión- dijo uno de ellos.

Bella vamos- me dijo jazz. Yo asentí y encendí mi moto roja con negro.

-bella?- dijo otro mirándome.

-una chica?- emm y jazz se pararon en frente mío.

-vamos belleza solo un poco de diversión, aparte una chica no debe vestir así- me cabree y me acerque al sujeto y lo nocke con solo un golpe. Uno de ellos se abalanzo contra mi pero emm lo derribo. Jazz golpeo a otro y yo les imitaba.

Cuando acabamos subimos a nuestras motos y conducimos a casa. Que bien me sentía, es odioso cuando dicen "¿una chica?" leah y emily me comprendían.

Bella swan- me reprocho emm- eso fue peligroso- ja! Para ellos.

Que? Ellos fueron los que dijeron ¿una chica?" sabes lo mucho que eso me cabrea-

pero bells ellos no sabían lo peligrosa que eres cabreada- me dijo jazz.

No fue divertido?- les pregunte.

Valla bells tu definición de divertido es muy rara, pero lo admito, lo fue- cada chica que me miraba yo le gritaba " que miras pervertida!?" y mis hermanos reían, pero, si era chico emm gritaba "es mi hermanita" y luego jazz "ni en tus mejores sueños" estos chicos si que me hacen reír.

Bajamos y al llegar a casa 3 chicos fresa estaban en el living. Debo admitir que el chico estaba bastante bien, solo que muy santo, nada que no se arregle.

Edward cullen- me alzo la mano. Estaba frió pero su piel era suave. Mis hermanos gruñeron, yo solo rodee mis ojos y le sonreí.

-bella swan- las chicas se me acercaron. La pequeña lucia unos caquis blancos y una polera verde sin mangas y la rubia una polera roja y unos pantalones negros ajustados hasta las caderas.

Alice cullen y ella es nuestra hermana rosalie-

rose por favor-me dijo con una gran sonrisa. sus uñas con la francesa y las miás con simple esmalte negro contrastaban. Nos sentamos en los sillones de la gran sala a platicar.

Bien edward ¿no?- le dije al chico de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes el asintió-¿que tipo de música te gusta?-

bien me gusta mucho debussy en especial claro de luna y toco el piano ¿a ti?-

yo escucho fall out boys, hey monday, paramore, cobra startship, etc...-el me miraba sorprendido- ¿que?- le pregunte.

Nada, bien pues aquí la mayoría de las chicas son más bien rosa y pop y esas cosas, es difícil encontrar a una con tus gustos- yo y mis hermanos reímos.

Nuestra hermana no es nada pop ni rosa ni nada de eso- dijo em.

¿gracias a quien?- pregunte yo.

Gracias a nosotros viste la luz negra- dijo jazz. Todos reímos y de pronto sonó mi móvil.

-leah! Chica que tal?!-

bells! Oh como estas-

yo bien y como estas tu? Y quil y embry y los chicos y emily!?-

oh bebé todos te extrañamos un montón-

yo igual dale mis saludos a los chicos-

aja, aún no encontramos guitarrista, ni baterista, ni vocalista, nadie es tan bueno como los chicos swan-

oh ya saldrán adelante y nosotros trataremos de reempezar aquí-

bien los chicos me vienen a buscar adiós-

adiós nena cuidate- colgué y me fui a la sala de la mansión.

Al volver me di cuenta de que jazz miraba a alice fijamente y em a rose.

Chicos era leah, aún no encuentran remplazo para vampire roses- dije rompiendo el hechizo de sus miradas ante las 2 sensuales mujeres que tenían adelante.

Oh si y nosotros de vuelta al rock!- grito em, eso hizo que rose riera. Pronto em se fue con rose y jazz con alice dejándome sola con mi príncipe de cabello color bronce y ojos verdes.

Rock?- me pregunto el.

Si em toca la guitarra, jazz la batería y yo canto-

y que planean hacer?- me pregunto divertido por el tema.

Bien buscar un lugar donde poder tocan tranquilamente- le respondí.

Forks no es precisamente un lugar donde abunden las bandas-

créeme me eh dado cuenta del echo- le respondí.

Y ¿novio?- mmm....por que me preguntaba eso? Ñum ñum.

Bien tenia, era extremadamente celoso, pero muy cariñoso, lo quiero pero no lo amo, y el sentía lo mismo por mi, por eso no nos dolió terminar-

sabes? Es difícil encontrar chicas como tu-

a que te refieres con "chicas como tu"?-

tu sabes, chicas que no se preocupan por resaltar, tu eres real, eres muy...interesante, muy hermosa-- al decir eso se acerco a mi cuando nuestras narices ya se rozaban, mis hermanos nos interrumpieron.

Lo siento, debo entrar- corri dentro y me despedi con la mano. Subi a mi habitación, esta ya había sido redecorada. Toma mi pijama de victoriasecrets y una toalla blanca. Me tome mi tiempo en la ducha, mientras escuchaba: dance, dance, dance de fall out boys. No me podía quitar esos ojos verdes de la cabeza. Queria matar a mis hermanos, pero son hermanos mayores, yo soy su pequeña, como mi madre nunca me dio "amor maternal" ellos me lo dieron. Me meti a la cama temprano, mañana tendria clases. mi relajación duro poco más de media hora ya que jazz y emm pronto estuvieron saltando en mi cama.

* * *

y que les parece espero reviews!


	2. colegio I

me tarde en subir por mi mami (me rapto) bueno los personajes osn de S.M y la historia es original mia cualquier parecido con otro FF o la realidad es pura coinsidencia.

* * *

Al día siguiente me duche y me vestí con una minifalda morada con volados y encajes en negro, un corset y unas botas a juego. Mucho rimel, lápiz negro y una batalla épica con mi peine después estaba lista y me monte en mi moto, ya que llama menos la atención que los autos. Al acercarnos note como los grupos se formaban entre: deportistas, nerds, plásticas, los "respect me!", fresas, punks, normalitos, bi gay y les*, pero para mi desgracia ninguna chica punk o rocker o gothika al menos, no, absolutamente nada, obligada a estar rodeada de hombres. Bajamos de nuestras motos y caminamos a la oficina, yo iba en el medio. De pronto tres plásticas se nos acercaron.

Hola! Yo soy victoria, ella es jessica y ella es jane- me dijo la pelirroja con ojos y bubies falsas.

Aja...el es _no me importa_, el _como sea_ y yo soy _me da igual_- ella empezó a reír de manera hueca y fangosa.

Bien tu eres bella, el jazz y el emm ¿no?- yo solo asentí- bien yo soy del comité de bienvenida.-

si? que bien yo soy del comité de despedida ¿quieres saber que hace?-

claro- dijo ella feliz.

Bien- estreche su mano- un gusto adiós- los chicos empezaron a reír y nos dimos la vuelta pero la muñeca imflabe me tomo la muñeca. Inspecciono mi cabello, mis uñas, mi ropa y todo!.

Oh querida, con dos hermanos hombres es normal-

¿disculpa?-

tu sabes tu- me señalo con el dedo- aspecto, pero no hay problema yo te ayudo-

no necesito tu ayuda gracias- le dije yo.

No? chica estas echa un desastre!- bien estaba cabreada.

Bien como lo digo en palabras que quepan en tu hueca cabezota de muñeca inflable, prefiero cortarme las venas y las uñas de los pies y comérmelas lentamente bañadas en sangre antes de ser el próximo absurdo proyecto de una star doll* inflable, aficionada por las compras de lencería para zorra barata, con cero neuronas y sin sentido común, hija de papá y seguro prostituta en practica, que busca satisfacción personal en el sexo y en encontrar defectos inexistentes en las demás personas, ¿te lo deje claro o quieres que siga?-

perra de calle barata- me insulto ella _"grave error" _

como le dijiste?- pregunto emm.

Ella empezó-

no, tu empezaste insultando su estilo, ella te dio indirectas para que la dejaras en paz, tu llegaste sólita a la boca del lobo, cuidado que no hay regreso- dijo jazz. Dicho esto nos fuimos, no sin antes cerrar con el típico swan.

Colegiala prostituta- dijimos los 3 a la vez. Como siempre mis hermanos apostaron, esta vez viendo si jodía a la primera plástica que se cruzaba en mi camino, jazz le aposto a mi auto-control, gran error y emm a mi facilidad para explotar. De pronto un punk llego y me pregunto si tenía fuego, como siempre mis hermanos actuaron protectores, le gruñeron! Yo no les preste atención.

Claro- saque el mechero de mi bolso y se lo tendí.

¿te gusta metrostation?- pregunto señalando las chapas en mi mochila.

Son un gran grupo-

por cierto, soy eric- se presento el sujeto de cabello negro y graso.

Bella- dije y me fui del lugar. Caminamos por los pasillos no tan poblados como phoenix.

Bella ¿que clase?- pregunto em.

hu...-tome el papel- biología-

filosofía- dijo jazz contento por que es su mejor ramo.

Biología- dijo emmett. Nos despedimos de jazz y fuimos a el salón de clases. El señor banner nos hizo presentarnos.

Soy isabella swan, díganme bella, vengo de phoenix- se ahorraron todo tipo de comentarios al verme a mi y a el oso que tengo como hermano.

Soy emmett swan, al que me moleste le rompo la cara y molestar incluye molestar a mi hermanita- yo rodé los ojos y le di un codazo. Nos sentamos juntos, yo soy muy buena en biología y esas cosas aunque no lo paresa y por increíble que suene emmett me ayuda en calculo. jasper es más de filosofía y artes. El profesor nos dijo que hiciéramos un trabajo y designo parejas.

Edward Cullen y Bella Swan- dijo el maestro, mi hermano bufo por lo bajo, yo le di una sonrisa inocente y me fui con mi pareja. El me dio una sonrisa hermosa y me dio espacio para sentarme.

Hola de nuevo bella- dijo el dios griego.

Hola edward- el sonrió y saco el microscopio.

Bien bella ¿damas primero?- dijo y yo asentí. Puse la diapositiva y ajuste el microscopio.

Profase- afirme con aplomo.

Te importa si miro?- pregunto yo le extendí el microscopio- profase.- afirmo. Yo solté una risita y el sonrió torcido. Terminamos el proyecto antes que todos lo que nos dio tiempo para conversar.

Y bien bella ¿que te trae por forks?- me pregunto el chico de los ojos verdes.

Uh mi madre, se casó- le dije.

Uh y ¿no te agrada el sujeto?- pregunto.

Ugh, no el era uno de esos padres que quieren a sus hijos fresas y perfectos, no tenía nada contra el, pero mi madre decidió que estorbábamos. Nos mando a mi y a mis hermanos a vivir con Charlie, el sujeto jefe de policías- dije respondiendo su pregunta.

Uh si lo conozco...em no de muy buena manera eh de decir jejeje...este ¿como era phoenix?-

uh era muy soleado, llovía dos o tres veces al año, aunque no tengo nada contra la lluvia, es solo que este pueblo esta muy muerto y eso me frustra- dije sonriendo.

En phoenix ¿que hacías para divertirte?-

uh fiestas, recuerdo una vez en que mis hermanos y yo fuimos a una fiesta en un pub muerto y emmett decidió "animar" el lugar y puso música y esas cosas llegamos a casa a las 6:00 am en un coche de patrulla, mi mamá nos quito celulares, iphones, laptops etc...uh también me gusta salir en moto y tocaba en un pub- le dije- y tu? Siempre as vivido en forks?-

umh no hace 2 años yo y mi familia nos mudamos a forks por el trabajo de mi padre, carlisle es doc. y lo solicitaron aquí uhm antes vivía en un pueblo en alaska-

wo y que se hace aquí para divertirse?-

en verdad no hay mucho debes viajar a seatlle o a port angeles-

nada más?-

no-

ugh-

oh bien sabes? Eres distinta a las otras barbies-

lo se soy única-

jejeje, si lo eres- dijo acercándose a mi y acortando el espacio

de nuestros rostros.

Ejem ¿no deberian estar trabajando?- nos dijo el profesor.

Uh ya terminamos sñr. Banner- murmuro algo y se fue. Todo el mundo nos miraba y una chica dijo algo de "como mi eddy se pude fijar en una punk como esa swan, osea yo soy mucho más bella y no tengo familia disfuncional" bien que diga cosas sobre mi es una cosa pero sobre mi familia ya es otra. Mi hermano se dio cuenta y nego con la cabeza, conocia a la perfección mi reacción en esos momentos.

Ey tu!?- le grite. Toda la clase se dio vuelta a verme. Edward intento calmarme pero esta tan enojada con esas fresas.

Si?, por cierto soy lauren.- _Estúpida barbie_ pensé

mira liuran, poco me importa tu nombre ¿como llamaste a mi familia?- una sonrisa burlona atravezo su cara.

D-I-S-F-U-N-C-I-O-N-A-L? Si eso dije.- creo que quedo claro que pasa si te metes con un swan. Le calle su gran bocota con un solo golpe y cayó al piso. Me incline en cucliyas para quedar a su altura y decir.

Nadie se mete con un swan ¿bien?- el señor banner apuntó la puerta y yo y mi hermano (no se por que) salimos al pasillo.

* * *

espero reviews!


	3. NA

Nota de la autora.

Bueno soy de chile por lo que ya sabrán sobre el terremoto ¿no?.

El caso es que de mi villa mi pasaje fue el ultimo en tener luz por lo que me quede sin ordenador por muchas semanas y "sin estrellas" tardara en ser actualizada. La misma noche del terremoto estuve escribiendo como hasta las 1 am y el cuaderno lo deje abajo de mi mesita de noche, justo arriba tenia el vaso con jugo que ocupo para tomar mi anti-alérgico y el liquido se derramo encima del cuaderno arruinando todo!.

Por suerte yo estoy bien y mi familia igual.

Nonimi : tardare en actualizar, pero tratare de hacer los caps más largos.

Beatriz Cullen: a mi igual me cae bien esta bella xD la original es taaan santa aunque igual me cae bien (Y)

Roxa Cullen Malfoy: estoy segura que le encantaría algo más de su retorcida idea de diversión.

AliciaConi: me alegro que te guste, me hace sentir una buena escritora :D, besos para ti también.

Ariasu-chan97: a mi también me infundarón lo punk mis hermanos mayores, aunque yo me considero más emo/punk/anarquista me dicen que soy oshare/punk/hardcore.

**Gracias por sus rr!**

**FUERZA CHILE!**


	4. colegio II

los personajes le perteneces a SM y blah blah blah y el parecido a otro fic o la realidad es mera coincidencia

* * *

cielos señorita ¿es que acaso no sabe cual es el concepto de dama? Nunca en mis años en esta institución vi un comportamiento tan mal como ese ¿que imagen le dará al instituto?- me reprocho el calvito ese.

lo siento señor Banner- dije avergonzada, luego me acerque a el- pero vaya acostumbrándose que a bella swan nadie la cambia ¿ok?- dicho eso tome mi mochila y me fui al aparcamiento, no estaba de ánimos como para seguir metida en ese horno de chicos nice. Saque de mi mochila un cigarrillo y lo encendí.

¿brandy?- me ofreció una voz aterciopelada. Mire hacia arriba para encontrarme con un par de hermosas esmeraldas.

¿bebes?.- le pregunte. El rió, su risa era la cosa más hermosa que eh escuchado...¡basta de pensamientos cursis bella!

Solo si me das uno- dijo apuntando mi cigarrillo, saque otro y el me sirvió brandy.

Wow chica, si que le diste un buen golpe a la zorra de lauren- dijo riendo.

Se lo merece, bueno ¿que se cree? Es solo una barbie con uñas y pestañas reembolsables- me cabré de soló recordarlo.- pero bueno, me controlo- dije respirando hondo.

Me preguntaba si me concederías una cita- dijo hablando de esa forma tan inusual, pero muy sexy.

Claro ¿cuando y donde?- le pregunte. El sonrió torcido.

Pues hoy a las ocho en el cine de ports angeles- asentí con la cabeza. Me despedí y me fui a mis clases, en el pasillo choque con alguien.

Uh perdón-_ wow esas son las chicas que yo vi ayer_? La rubia alta, la que parecía princesa, vestía unos pitillos negros manchados fantásticamente con rojo y una playera negra con corazones rotos en rojo y converses negras. La más bajita vestía un sweter negro con rayas moradas y corazones plateados en un costado, unos pitillos negros rotos a los costados y unas converses moradas. Ambas pintadas en negro, rojo y morado respectivamente combinado con su ropa.- wow que cambio- dije yo.

Hu si bien, agradecele a mis padres la primera impresión, _no niños deben ir formales a la casa del jefe de policía, que pensara de ustedes-_ dijo haciendo una imitación de su padre. - pues ahora si te puedo decir, amo conocer a alguien con buen gusto para la moda-

dijo ella sonriente. Si bien me agradaron desde el principio sabia que ahora seriamos grandes amigas.

Y ¿que clase les toca?- pregunte rezando por que dijeran música.

Hum..música- dijeron las dos. Yes!.

a mi también- dije. Salimos las tres hacia la sala número 13, la sala de músik, no estaba totalmente abitada, unos 30 alumnos a lo máximo.-este instituto parece pueblo fantasma- murmure.

Y que lo digas- dijo alice, en ese momento vi como fijaba su vista en alguien. Mi hermano. Vestía una polera de my chimical romance y unos pitillos negros. Los ojos grises azulados de la duende se posaron en los suyos, conexión que duro unos instantes por que luego sonó la campana.

Aliceeee- le dije con tono arrastrado.

Hum ¿si bells?- me pregunto.

Te gusta mi hermano?- le pregunte dándole codazos en las costillas.

Emm yo?, no como crees? Este y si mejor vamos a clases?- rose y yo rompimos en risas y alice se enfurruño. La verdad es que enojada parece una gatita mojada y eso da mucha risa. Al entrar a la sala la maestra kiff nos dijo que probaría nuestras voces. Alice y rose sonrieron. Me pregunto si podrían formar parte de la banda?.... alice se posiciono frente a el micrófono y rose en el bajo.

Bella necesitamos guitarrista, ah que esta te la sabes- me entrego una guitarra y empezó a tararear decode de paramore.

Empece a tocar junto con rose...

How can I decide what's right when you're clouding up my mind

cantaba alice....

I can't win your losing fight all the time How can I ever own what's mine when you're always taking sides But you won't take away my pride, no not this time Not this time…

alice empezó a moverse como cantante.....

How did we get here When I used to know you so well But how did we get here I think I know

era increíble como soportaba el aire...

The truth is hiding in your eyes and its hanging on your tongue Just boiling in my blood but you think that I cant see What kind of man that you are, if you're a man at all Well I will figure this one out on my own

esta dicho: les preguntaría lo del grupo....

I'm screaming I love you so My thoughts you can't decode

rose también sonaba genial...

How did we get here when I used to know you so well But how did we get here I think I know

termine mi solo....

Do you see what we've done We're gonna make such fools of ourselves Do you see what we've done We're gonna make such fools of ourselves How did we get here when I used to know you so well But how did we get here I think I know There is something I see in you It might kill me I want it to be true.

Al terminar todos nos aplaudían y nosotras hicimos una reverencia. Esplendido como siempre señoritas Cullen- alice y rose hicieron una mueca al oír señoritas- y veo que la señorita swan también es bastante buena. Bien sigue...stanley- empezaron a cantar junto con victoria, jessica y lauren _chicas malas. _Si me lo preguntan muy adecuada. Tras los innecesarios silbidos de nuestros compañeros masculinos salimos del salón. Íbamos a mitad de camino hablando sobre música cuando un chico rubio con cara de bebé se nos acerco.

Hey! Mucho gusto! Soy mike- dijo presentándose.

Bella swan- dije cruzada de brazos.

Hu, si mira mañana va haber una fiesta de disfraces en celebración de hallowene ¿querrías ir?- mire a las chicas que me tirarón del brazo para aconsejarme.

Cero alcohol, música de los jonas, padres presentes y muchas fresas, el lado bueno, algo que hacer un viernes por la noche, aunque mis padres no estarán el finde por lo que podríamos ir a mi casa a hacer cosas más divertidas que eso- dijo alice y rose asintió.

Hum, lo siento mike, las chicas y yo ya habíamos quedado- el miro al piso para luego fulminar con la mirada a mis nuevas amigas.

Bien, pero me debes una eh swan- se despidió y salió corriendo hacia su siguiente clase. Yo rodee los ojos pero luego recordé, hoy tenia cita con edward! Razón para alegrarme el día.

* * *

por fin lo termine! entre los gritos de mi histerica abuelita por las alertas su tsunami y que se alarme cada vez que ahí un remezon -.-, como ahora que todo el pc se me mueve :S

espero RR!


	5. Chapter 5

los personajes le perteneces a SM y blah blah blah y el parecido a otro fic o la realidad es mera coincidencia

* * *

El resto de las clases fueron completamente aburridas, comentarios plásticos como "miren; las raritas tienen una nueva integrante para su cirque do fraek" y también insultos en alemán como "Gothic rares, inadaptés (gótica rara, des adaptada)" y yo y mis nuevas amigas respondíamos "lastima que no dejan entrar animales al circo" o "sans cervelle putain (ramera sin cerebro)" cuando respondíamos en otro idioma se quedaban en shock ¿por ser punks no podemos ser inteligentes? Como dije antes: rameras sin cerebro.

Bueno el punto es que ya eran las cuatro y yo aún tenia muchas cosas que hacer.

Margaritaaa!!!- grite- chica ¿as visto a mis hermanos?- le pregunte a la que me ayuda en la casa, no me gusta llamarla sirvienta, eso marca mucho las castas sociales que existen.

Si bella, creo que no te va a gustar lo que dijeron, ellos hablaron con un tal edward y su cita de hoy va a ser una cita triple- grrr.

Gracias magii!- dije y subí, pero en mi habitación estaban alice y rose.

Bellaaaa!- grito alice. Rose me saludo con el típico signo hippy de paz y amor, solo que hoy en día eso se ocupa en modo de saludo.

Bien bella ¿sabes lo de la cita no?- me pregunto rose.

Si, lo se- dije un poquitito cabreada por lo de los amigos.

Perdón si te echamos a perder lo de la cita con edward- dijo alice haciendo un puchero. El enojo se me paso al instante.

No hay problema, relaja el habiente y en todo caso ¿mis hermanos eh?- dije subiendo y bajando las cejas. Alice empezó a sacar cosas de su mochila.

Bells, con rose nos vamos a teñir el pelo ¿te sumas?- me pregunto alice.

Claro!- dije yo emocionada. Saco como mil tonos de su mochila.

Bien rose sera azul verdoso, yo seré rosado ¿y tu bella?- me pregunto alice.

Rubio- dije yo, ambas sonrieron y fuimos al baño. Estuvimos por media hora encerradas en ese cuarto hasta que por fin acabamos.

Estamos geniales!- chillo una muy emocionada alice. El resto de la tarde paso entre momento lesbicos, la tarea, música y películas.

Es hora de arreglarnos- dijo rose. Alice se fue directo a mi closet, cuando yo la iba a detener rose me puso una mano en el hombro y negó con la cabeza "ella sabe lo que hace". Alice parecía exorcizada sacando ropa, las pupilas se les dilataron y se empezaron a mover rápidamente. Por fin termino de buscar ropa. Nos fuimos a cambiar, rose tiene razón, alice si sabe lo que hace. Estaba vestida con una falda escocesa roja, una polera tipo straples blanca, un chaleco negro con orejas de oso pequeñas y en el mismo tono. Como accesorio unas bucaneras (calcetines largos, como hasta la rodilla o más arriba) rayadas negras con blanco y un cinturón con una calavera, un collar de cuero café y dos collares de cruces plateados. Rose vestía más simple, un pantalón de corte bajo negro, en el cinturón esposas de policía tipo cadenas cruzadas, una playera manga corta color azul marino con una gran "T" en blanco y escrito "rae" en el mismo color de la playera. Unas mangas tipo red y un cordón negro en el cuello. Alice usaba una polera del mismo corte que la miá, solo que la de ella era rayada fucsia con negro y con una calavera blanca en el medio, una minifalda color fucsia, del mismo que la polera, con volados en blanco, unas bucaneras iguales que la polera y un collar con puás, el cinturón era igual que el collar.

Chicas! Los chicos llegaron!- grito margarita. ¿mis hermanos se habían ido? Bah, ni idea. Las tres bajamos para encontrarnos con tres chicos súper punks!. Mi edward estaba vestido con una playera rayada negra con rojo, una calavera azul, tipo jack, de tim burton, unos pantalones negros, unos suspensorios (de esos para el traje de novio) en el mismo, pero sueltos. Jasper estaba como edward, tenia la misma playera, solo que sin la calavera, el mismo collar y cinturón de alice y unos pitillos negros. Emmett (que por cierto no paraba de sonreír al mirar a rose) tenia unos pantalones azules normales, una playera negra que dejaba ver sus tatuados brazos y el pelo revuelto. Nos montamos en el jeep de mi hermano oso, por que es el que más espacio tiene y fuimos a port angeles.

Y ¿que película quieren ver?- pregunto jasper.

Destino final 4- dijimos las chicas a la vez.

Pero siempre es lo mismo, el chico, sus amigos y su novia se salvan junto con otro grupo de desconocidos, el empieza a ver la muerte de los otros y trata de evitarlas, al final quedan el y alguien más y creen haber roto la cadena, pero no, mueren de todos modos- se quejo emmett. Para ser tan grande tiene mente de niño.

Pero es que esa película no se ve por el trame emm, se ve por la sangre- dijo alice, rose y yo asentimos. Los chicos nos miraron como si estuviéramos locas, tal vez si lo estábamos ¿quien sabe?.

Bien, iremos a ver la película psicopatía- dijo edward. Llegamos al cine de port angeles y fuimos por los boletos. Me sentía observada.

Seis para destino final 4, por favor- dijo edward. Yo y las chicas fuimos a buscar que comer.

Starbust, skittles, goma de mascar y una coca para mi- dijo alice. (N/A: es lo que yo pido en el cine xd)

Por dios si come todo eso le da sobre dosis de azúcar.

Calma bells, lo come siempre- dijo rose, con razón es tan hiperactiva.

Hum yo quiero, un kinder sorpresa, labios de caramelo, unas pop corns individuales y una sprite- dijo rose. Vaya si que comen ¿¡como mierda no engordan?!

Yo unas pop corns individuales, un hersheys de leche y una fanta- dije yo.

Hu, y para los chicos, dos pop individuales, una grande, dos cocas medianas y una grande, chocolates, de cualquier marca y cualquier chuchería que tenga- dijo alice. La chica sacó cosas al azar. Al poco rato, los chicos al ver que no podíamos con todo nos ayudaron, nos sentamos, las chicas delante y los chicos detrás. Nos pusimos los lentes 3D y vimos la peli. Tal vez los chicos tenían razón y estábamos locas, en especial alice, en la primera escena de muerte, en la pista de carreras, alice miraba la pantalla con cara de niño en navidad y cuando lori fue tragada por la escalera eléctrica su sonrisa de enancho. Los tres amigos murieron y ese fue nuestro momento de salir de la sala. Las tres íbamos comentando los genial de la peli, los chicos iban solo siguiéndonos y diciendo lo predecible que era, me sentí con los papeles invertidos. La noche aún era joven y mi padre no llegaba hasta el fin de semana de la convecion en new york sobre armas. ¿quien dijo que era un simple policía?.

Hey ¿y ahora?- pregunte. Alice me miro pensativa.

Noche en la casa swan!- grito después de unos momentos.

Fuimos a comprar algo de licor (emmett fue a comprar algo de licor), gomitas, vasos para chupitos y otras cosas. Como a eso de las diez nos fuimos a mi casa. Pusimos buena música, sacamos algo más de alcohol de la reserva de papá y nos sentamos en la alfombra. Pusimos las gomitas en un plato y empezamos con "_verdad o gomita_"

bien las reglas del juego son las siguientes: el que no responda la pregunta tendrá que sacar una gomita de la boca de otro, nos iremos rotando, claro que no obligaremos a bella a sacar gomita de emmett o de jasper, ni yo ni rose de edward, a medida que acumulemos preguntas sin respuestas la gomita ira más adentro ¿entendido?- todos asentimos.- bien....¡bella! Dime ¿momento más vergonzoso?.- mmmm.......

a los diez tuve que usar un vestido rosa con blanco, el esposos de mamá me obligo, para ir a la escuela, pero ese no fue el problema, iba en medio del pasillo cuando pise gelatina y me caí, el vestido quedo en mi cuello y se vieron todas mis bragitas- todos rompieron a reír y yo les mire feo.- bien hum alice ¿cuando as fallado en alguna combinación de ropa?- alice me miro y luego suspiro.

Gomita- dijo finalmente.

Con....rose- ella puso una gomita en la boca de rose y luego se la saco, bien en todo caso ellos son adoptados- los chicos silbaron y luego le toco a rose.

Bien, emmett ¿que te dijeron por los tatuajes?- emmett vacilo un momento y luego dijo.

Son cosas que no quieren escuchar, gomita- rose apunto a edward, los dos pasaron saliva ruidosamente, pero eran las reglas. Edward le sacó la gomita a emmett, por lo que le tocaba a edward.- bien edward ¿cual a sido tu peor borrachera?- edward no tardo en responder.

Solo diré, a los quince me sacaron los policías de un bar, tengo prohibida la entrada.- y así siguió el juego, todos nos dimos besos con lengua con todos, menos con nuestros hermanos, alice con rose eran la única excepción. A las 2:00 am era la hora de los tragos.

Competencia de chupitos, cullen v/s swan- yo y emmett elijemos a jasper, aunque no lo parezca es nuestro mejor bebedor y ellos a alice. Sorpresa! Ganó alice, quien por cierto estaba totalmente borracha. Bueno el resto de los chicos también, me incluyo. Todo me daba vueltas, rose estaba bailando en el mini bar, alice saltaba en el sillón, jasper y edward se deslizaban en la escalera con una alfombra. Yo y emmett estábamos en una competencia de chupitos. Todos nos reunimos en la alfombra para jugar _chupa y sopla_, yo estaba entre edward y alice, me bese con los dos.

Lo único que recuerdo fue la negrura. Eran las seis de la mañana y nos despertaron las malditas alarmas de los móviles. Para ahorrar tiempo las chicas nos duchamos juntas y los chicos juntos. Todos tomamos dos pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, solo una cosa fue mala: resaca. Tomamos las mochilas y nos montamos en nuestras motos y autos. Llegamos una hora tarde pero llegamos, la borrachera ya no se nos notaba. Solo algo que decir: fue una buena cita.

* * *

holaaa!

mil gracias a los que me leen y perdon por la tardansa, pero es que tambien estoy tratando de llenar dos FF más, bueno 3. Uno ya lo publique, es un crosssover de twilight y vampire knight. twiknight!

los otros dos no se si publicarlos o mejor dicho cual publicar de los dos (ambos con mucho alice pov):

1º alice tiene una vida llena de lujos y amor pero el asecino de sus padres se lo quita todo ¿podra su mudanza con los cullen cambiar las cosas?

2º tripbido? ¿que es eso? una mezcla entres tres criaturas! ahhh. Bella, Alice y Emmett son tripbidos hijos de carlisle y esme. Pero Carlisle tiene otros 5 hijos ¿y ellos que son?...

digan cual primero, por que creo poder publicar las dos.

gracias por los reviws

TODA LA ROPA QUE NOMBRE ESTARA EN MI PERFIL!!!


	6. trabajo I

lo mismo de siempre....

**TODA LA ROPA EN MI PERFIL!!!**

tengo un afan por buscarla en google xd

* * *

Caminábamos por los pasillos, me dolía a horrores la cabeza, esto era taan raro, alice ya no tenia su habitual super energía, rose no miraba con odio a nadie, edward....el se había escapado, maldito, emmett no era gracioso y jasper no era el típico emo. Edward reapareció, vino corriendo hacia nosotros con una estúpida sonrisa. Si no fuera tan lindo lo demolería a golpes.

¿ah que se debe tu felicidad hermanito?- le pregunto alice adelantándose a mi pregunta.

El concierto de muse, dos semanas- dijo jadeando por aire. Esa noticia nos hizo a todos tener una estúpida sonrisa, todos volvimos a ser los mismos.

Un momento- freno de repente alice- ¿en una semana? Los voletos deben haberse acabado- y como por arte de magia todos volvimos al estado depresivo, menos jasper, raro por que el es depresivo por naturaleza....en cambio tenia una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Tengo los voletos!- grito. Y hay va otra vez, esa cosa que hace que pases de la depresión a la felicidad. Estábamos los 6 saltando de felicidad y la gente de los pasillos nos miraba raro, pero, ¿y que? Teníamos los voletos- pero tendremos que hacer algunos favores- uh ho; ua me imagino quien es el sujeto.

James- dije, alice puso cara de horror y chillo- ¿lo conoces?-

cuando las entradas para el concierto de cobra starship se agotaron el fue el que nos las vendió- dijo rose con una cara de horror semejante a alice.

Chicos, chicos- dijo calmado jazz- no olviden que no es cualquier concierto ¡es muse! Dan los mejores conciertos!- bien jazz tiene razón en eso.

Si, jazz tiene razón ¡oh vamos; es muse! No creo que james haga algo muy malo- dijo alice. El día paso normal; por normal me refiero a aburrido, por aburrido me refiero a rutinario, cosas como beber en el baño, saltarse clases para fumar y ese tipo de cosas.

Bien es hora de ver a james- dijo edward. Cada uno se subió a su vehículo y partimos a la casa cullen. Viajamos por no se donde y por un lugar que se yo cual era, el punto es que era todo muy complicado para llegar, parecía una base súper secreta de película.

Al final de el camino llegamos a una casa muy parecida a la nuestra, solo que la nuestra es azul oscura y la de ellos blanca, las ventanas cuadraras y las nuestras redondas y en fin.

Linda casa- dije yo. Caminamos hasta llegar a unas escaleritas, al entrar vi a un sujeto demasiado sexy, doc Cullen supongo y a una mujer que me pareció tiene buena vibra.

Hola- dijeron los chicos cullen. El sr. sexy levanto la vista de su periódico y sonrió.

Hola niños ¿quienes son los demás jóvenes?- pregunto el señor.

Ellos son los swan, los hijos del "poli"- dijo alice.

Yo soy bella, el que parece oso es emmett y el emo de hay es jasper, un gusto doc- dije yo. El me sonrió.

Dime carlisle por favor- dije el con una muy sexy sonrisa. Con los chicos subimos las escaleras a un cuarto de sobra donde había unos sillones y un plasma.

Bien nos cambiamos y nos vamos- dijo alice. Nos vestimos a lo rápido y salimos.

Nos vamos!- grito rose antes de cerrar la puerta. Luego de unas horas de viaje llegamos a el salón de ballet abandonado, la guarida de james.

James!- grito jasper. De la nada apareció el sujeto.

Los cullen y los swan- dijo- vaya, un dos por uno- se rió. Nos saludamos.- bien supongo que ya que hay mujeres y hombres tengo el trabajo ideal- me estremecí al oír sus palabras.

Y ¿cual seria?- dijo alice.

Verán, eh abierto un nuevo negocio, una asesora de imagen urbano, chicos nice que se revelan y esas mierdas ¿que dicen?- wow! Los chicos se tensaron, los pondremos a bajar cajas y cargar cosas, pero nosotras estábamos muy....

si, si si si si si si si! Gracias gracias gracias!- alice saltaba de un lado para otro.

Bien, el local es en port angeles nº 1777, la paga sera el pack completo de concierto, las entradas, poleras, pulseras y esas estúpideses, pero si hacen bien su trabajo pases VIP y backstage para conocer al grupo- todos estábamos gritando de emoción, nos parecíamos a alice. Nos despedimos y salimos al local, nos recibió una tipa llamada jane.

Supongo que james los envió ¿no?- todos asentimos- muy bien aquí tienen sus uniformes y el horario, parten mañana- la chica jane era como rose, más baja. Fue muy callada y fría, me dio miedo su actitud. En fin, llegamos a mi casa, por que quedaba mucho más cerca que la casa cullen y abrimos los uniformes, alice seria la consejera en moda, rose la chica make over y yo la actitud, los chocos serian los carga cosas. Los uniformes de los chicos eran iguales pero los de las chicas eran distintos, pero todos eran tipo cat, con orejas y colas. El uniforme de los chicos era como una polera rayada negra con blanco, un collar con correa, y unos pantalones negros normales. La cola era vendada y negra, igual que las orejas. Era un uniforme muy sexy, el uniforme de rose era un vestido corto negro con red arriba y abajo, un liston azul que se ataba en su mano y pasaba por su cola azul, el mismo color que sus orejas. Mi uniforme era un vestido corto, también en color negro, listones se pasaban por la parte del pecho, y en las mangas tenia dos cascabeles. Un collar blanco, como acolchonado con un cascabel en el medio. Mi cola y mis orejas eran negras y el de alice, era una polera blanca con magas rojas y una linea negra pasaba por el cuello y el medio de esta, una falda negra con un listón rojo en la parte de abajo y red blanca la cola y las orejas eran en color negro. Al final había una notita en una caja.

_Estos se los deben poner en el trabajo, son sin aumento. los uniformes los escogió alec, el gemelo de jane, son de gatos por que la tienda se llama "no todos los gatos son negros en la noche"._

_James. _

Abrimos la caja y había lentes de contacto en forma de pupila de gato.

Esto es demasiado- se quejo emmett.

Deja de quejarte emm- le regaño rose. Esa chica tenia bien controlado a mi hermano. Nos despedimos y cada quien se fue a su habitación. Los cullen dormirían aquí hoy.

Deberíamos hacer una fiesta- sugirió alice- ahora todos deben estar en casa de mike- tentador pero no, mañana debemos despertarnos temprano.

Alice mañana empezamos el trabajo- dijo edward como leyéndome el pensamiento. Ahora si nos dimos las bunas noches y cada quien a dormir. A las 6:00 am. Sonaron los despertadores, todos nos levantamos a regañadientes. Nos duchamos y luego desayunamos. Tomamos los nessers y los uniformes.

Nos vamos maggi, explicale todo a charlie por favor!- le grite antes de cerrar la puerta. Nos subimos a los coches y partimos.

Llegamos al lugar de ayer y entramos.

Bien- dijo jane- primero les entregare este dinero y ustedes irán a comprar ropa, maquillaje y accesorios y esas mierdas- nos entrego tarjetas y dinero. Los chicos cargarían las cosas y nosotras las escogeríamos. Fuimos a tiendas como _hot topics, el callejón del infierno, evil panda, fallen ángel_ y de mases. Por suerte llevamos los 6 autos por que con alice nos hubiese faltado espacio en uno, mucho espacio. Llegamos de nuevo al local, donde comimos y nos pusimos el uniforme. Era la hora de abrir, llego una chica, no tan fresa.

Hola, soy jane ¿tienes reservación?- dijo la chica fría como siempre. La chica tenia el cabello rosado, muy buen color, una camisa blanca y un gilette café, una minifalda roja y unas botas cafés de tacón.

Soy karin- dijo la chica. Jane busco en el libro y le apunto que entrarn. Nuestro primer trabajo. Me concentre en una revista que compre en _hot topics_ y no me di cuenta cuando la chica estaba lista. Fue un gran cambio. Su cabello rosado lo recogieron en dos coletas, sus botas fueron remplazadas por bototos y bucaneras negras, concerbaron la camisa blanca, pero la modificaron poniendo mangas infladas y crochet, le pusieron una faja negra que se unía a una falda escocesa con red negra al final, le pusieron una gorro negro con tres chapas a los lados y un maquillaje suave, pero oscuro.

Hola- le dije con una sonrisa.

Hola- me respondió la sonrisa.

Me llamo bella y seré tu asesora en personalidad- le dije a la chica.

Soy karin- se presento-un gusto-

bien, para empezar ¿por que estas aquí?- ella me enseño una foto de un chico muy guapo- y el es....?-

adam, veras a mi siempre me gusto este estilo, pero nunca di el paso, asta que llego EL y puso mi mundo de cabeza-

* * *

y les gusto el cap??? espero que si!

en el next una **SORPRESA** gente nueva creada por mi imaginación!

espero reviws

les dejo besos y gracias por leer

izaah


	7. notita

Bueno me tardare un poco en subir cap por que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y el 5 ya mepiezo con las clases y tengo que prepararme.

Solo les digo que si piensan que edward y bella pronto estaran, aun les falta camino por recorrer.

Otra cosa, pronto con mis amigas haremos los FANFICTION AWARDS.

para los que quieran recomendar, pasen por

.com/

las bases estan hay mismo.

besos y abrazos

izaah karin cullen


End file.
